


The End of the Road

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Ending is kinda hopeful but still depressing honestly, M/M, the tragedy is real tho guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people take a walk through the woods. They argue, bicker and share laughter and joy together. No matter what happens they will walk together till the end of the road.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11





	The End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> honestly it started out fluffy in my head, idk what happened.
> 
> btw, this is not an AU but its not really canon either. i mean clearly ahah, idk just sayin.
> 
> *Minor edits to certain details

\--------------------

A cool summer breeze permeated through an otherwise deafeningly silent forest, causing a cacophony of birds and cicadas to erupt in what almost seems like a well-rehearsed symphony. A narrow dirt path cut through the dense vegetation. Pockets of sunshine peeked through the thick trees looming over the damp and muddy path, causing it to glisten faintly in a dream-like glow. The path was barely visible, encroached by large bulbous roots of the surrounding trees, threatening to wipe away its existence.

As the breeze waned, the loud squabbling of two young men filled the air. It was a slightly cartoonish sight of a shorter stocky man sauntering in a rather meek fashion, with his shoulders slightly hunched over. He was walking hand in hand with his taller and lanky companion, who was jabbing a finger at his shoulder and pestering him incessantly. Their gently intertwined fingers contrasted the harsh words that slipped from their mouths. 

_Will you let it go already?_

_No way, I can’t believe it, you even treated her to beef. We never even had beef together before!_

_EXCUSE ME WHILE I RECALL THAT JUST BEFORE YOU TOTALLY IGNORED MY MESSAGES!_

_We were in the middle of shooting, Sseun-ah._

_It’s not even the first time Jinyoung and you know that._

_Are you still mad?_

_..._

_Don't be mad._

The taller man narrowed his eyes and turned his head to face forward, his lips forming a small pout when he received no reply from his companion.

_I replied eventually…_

_Yeah like a gazillion hours after you finished shooting your part._

Jackson sighed with a defeated look.

_You know what, just forget it alright. I’m sorry about the beef, okay, I shouldn’t have treated her to it alone no matter what it was…it was just, she said she was starving-_

_OH WOW MOTHER TERESA, what an inspiration you are._

_-and she helped me out with that stupid mission YOU gave me._

_Ugh whatever, these shoes are killing me._

The taller man was sweating buckets through his thick, woollen pullover. He keeled over, revealing a silver watch that bounded his wrist tinkling lightly. He reached his free hand to rub his swollen ankle. Clearly undressed for the endeavour, he groaned as he cast a side glance up to his companion. His gaze softened as he looked up and noticed the guilt ridden expression on the man’s face.

_You’re too nice for your own good, Sseunie._

_I’m sorry, it’s my fault you’re here…_

_Don’t even start that again…stop blaming yourself for things you can’t control. It's my choice Jackson-ah. I chose to be here with you. We'll do this together all right?_

The shorter man let out a small sigh, as he watched his companion struggle with his feet. 

_Take off your shoes, I’ll carry you the rest of the way._

_W-what?_

Without another word, the man stooped down on one knee and massaged the ankles of his flustered companion tenderly before prompting him to lift his legs so he could remove the loafers now tattered with mud and scratches. As the shorter man knelt on one knee, the other man’s hand rested hesitantly on his companion’s broad shoulders. He turned his face away slightly as a blush rose in his cheeks. His gaze snapped to look down when he felt the fabric of smooth silk draping across his originally slender ankle, now tainted with a swollen bruise. He gasped as his eyes widened.

_Sseunie…that’s your-_

_You were hurt too. Didn’t you know that? Take care of yourself okay._

The man silently wrapped his companion’s ankle and tied the cream-coloured hankerchief into a small, delicate knot. Kneeling into a squat, he shuffled his feet so that his back faced Jinyoung. He beckoned at the taller man, who gingerly bent over to rest his weight over the broad back of the man in front of him. The shorter of the two smiled softly as he wrapped his arms under the skin tight jeans of his companion and slowly got up, resuming the walk with slow and deliberate steps.

For a long time, their journey continued in an uncharacteristic silence. Both of them often spoke their mind freely to each other, but this time, they held back. This time, it hurt too much to say whatever they wanted to say. And so they filled their conversations with meaningless banter, meaningless banter that used to constantly fill their days together. Meaningless banter that meant so much more to them in that moment than it ever did before.

Jinyoung eased into Jackson's back, feeling a comforting warmth emanating from the man. As his head bobbed slightly up and down from the uneven steps of the man carrying him, he leaned his chin down onto the man’s shoulders and tilted his head to face the flushed cheek of the other. He glazed over the features of his companion and settled his eyes on the long lashes of the other, kissing the man's cheek without much thought.

Once he regained his senses, he jerked slightly as he cleared his throat. The other man only tilted his head to face the dirt path in front of him before slowly breaking into a wide grin. Jinyoung buried his face into the broad shoulders of the other, groaning in embarrassment, only snapping up to look when he heard a familiar screeching laughter betray the lips of his companion.

_What?_

A slight hint of uncertainty and annoyance laced his tone.

_Hahaha…I was just remembering when you tried to carry me on your back. It’s just too... HAHA._

_HEY! I was trying to help you, you ungrateful sack of rice._

_Haha, I know I know, it was just…its really cute now that I think about it._

Jinyoung was rendered speechless by the word and buried his face into the man’s shoulders again and mumbled.

_…it was…it was pretty hilarious actually. What was I thinking…_

_What are you talking about, you never think._

_I think you meant to say that about yourself._

_Hey!_

The man stopped defiantly in his tracks, causing the Jinyoung to snap up his head. He turned to face the other man as they both narrowed their gaze at each other, holding a long beat of silence. However, it didn’t last long before they both started to crack and burst out in laughter. A wide, liberated smile spread across their faces as they gazed affectionately at each other.

\--------------------

_Oh my god Nyoung-ie, for the last time, she’s just like a little sister to me you know that!_

_Yeah! Yeah I know that! I also know you flash that smile of yours too easily to everyone that they always end up coming onto you._

_Well what am I supposed to do? Frown at her?_

_I’m just saying you’re being way too nice unnecessarily. It gives people the wrong signals!_

_At this rate you’re gonna make me give the wrong signal on the road, will you please give it a rest for just today?_

_Ugh. prick._

Jackson who had his eyes fully concentrated on the road in front of him gritted his teeth, snapping his head to face the sulking man in the passenger seat.

_Oh I’m the prick? EXCUSE YOU, but who’s the prick ignoring me all the time? Do you even know how tiring and one-sided it feels for me sometimes? As if I’m putting on a fucking show!_

_WHAT! HUH. Well I didn’t ask you to put on a fucking show didn’t I?_

_HA HA. Okay. I see how it is. Fine, maybe I fucking won't from now on then!_

The man in the passenger seat stared in shock. He didn’t expect to hear such harsh words from his normally obliging and even-tempered companion who now clenched his jaw shut, eyes clearly weary from the long night of shooting they both had the night before.

But before he could put another word in, Jackson swung his head back to face the road, his eyes widening in horror.

_Oh shit, shi-_

_\--------------------_

Jinyoung groaned as he stared through his broken glasses that hung loosely from his ear. His vision disoriented and blurry as he felt his head throb painfully, a persistent ringing drowning his hearing. He blinked slowly trying to regain his bearings when he felt something warm trickling down his forehead. 

As smoke emerged from the hood of the now wrecked car, it slowly dawned on him what was happening.

He started to panic as he turned to find his companion missing from the driver’s seat and looked around helplessly.

_Sseun-ie…Sseun-ah!_

_Ji-jinyoung-ah…are you…are..you…ok?_

The man froze, then searched around desperately for the faint voice. He noticed a tuft of hair, a body slumped on the road right outside the vehicle against the side of driver’s seat, where the car door completely grazed off. He scrambled to undo his seatbelt and kicked the stuck car door open with much force, causing a sharp pain to shoot up his ankle.

He ignored his throbbing head and the pain pervading his entire body to rush to the other side of the vehicle. Jackson was slumped against the car eyeing his movements lethargically and managed a weak smile, as if he was relieved. The other man collapsed on his knees as he cupped Jackson's pale and sweat drenched face in his hands, weeping.

_Oh my god Sseun-ie…W-what…_

_I’m sorry Jinyoung-ie…it’s my fault…it’s okay I’ve got the phone…I’ve called help, I’ve called help. You’ll be okay…I’m glad you’re-_

Jackson keeled over in pain, coughing violently, blood sputtering from his lips. The other man crouched over him noticed a large pool of blood spreading through the fabric of Jackson’s clothes, shoulder soaked in blood and sweat from a piece of metal protruding out of his back. 

_Nooo…no no. Sseun-ie…_

_Nyoung-ie…I don’t t-think I…I don’t-_

_No no. NO! No you’ll make it ok, you’ll make it please, please…_

The man’s face slumped into the Jinyoung's trembling hands, his furrowed gaze relaxing as his breathing became more erratic. The taller man panicked, sobbing helplessly. His eyes widened when he felt the other man slacken into his hands, his breathing now faint.

_Fuck fuck… no you’ll make it. I’m here, I’m here with you. You’ll make it dammit!_

Jinyoung gritted through his teeth and groaned as he tried to adjust the weight of the slightly larger man to lean onto him, gasping for short breaths.

_I don’t… Nyoung-ie…I’m so-_

Jackson slumped onto his chest. Jinyoung felt his heart lurch up into his throat, as if he was pricked by a million needles from all sides. He wailed as he tried to lift the limp body, barely lifting him up before he collapsed back to the ground, the sharp pain in his ankle shooting back up again as he tried to stand up.

He sat helplessly, with a cold body leaning onto him. It’s inhabitant no longer there.

_Jackson was no longer there._

  
\--------------------

As the man trudged along the narrow dirt path, his breaths became shallower and shorter. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead as he adjusted the weight of his companion on his back, who noticed that he was beginning to struggle. Jinyoung lightly patted on the broad shoulders, signalling him to put him down. As he tried to regain his balance on the ground, Jackson turned to face him and smiled. He smiled back, but the look in his eyes betrayed his smile.

_I think we're almost there._

_Must we go now? Let's just wait a little longer..._

Jackson can only continue smiling. His smile was one of regret and guilt. His smile pained Jinyoung, who looked down to the ground. He closed his eyes as his vision started to blur and tears trickled down the bridge of his nose. A hand reached out to his face to wipe away his tears and he held onto it gently, pressing it to his cheek. He let out a long sigh before opening his eyes, looking at the shorter man with a new resolve. They nodded at each other as they took halting steps along the path, hand in hand. 

The path soon led out to a large clearing, the sound of the waves breaking and crashing growing louder and louder as they approached the edge of a cliff. Jinyoung tightened his grip, and the fingers of his companion gently caressed the back of his hand in response. The sun was starting to set, causing the sky to burst into streaks of orange, yellow and violet. As strong winds blew across their faces, the path finally ends as they teeter over the edge of the cliff. The shorter man turns to face the other, whose tear stained face basked in the glow of the golden hour, causing his smile to falter. He searched the taller man's eyes, hesitating slightly before he spoke.

_This is far enough Jinyoung-ah, thanks for accompanying me._

_No…I told you I'm going with you._

_Nyoung-ie…_

_No…please don’t-_

_I’m sorry… that I have to leave you like this. It was all my fault._

_Stop saying it's your fault…it’s not your fault okay...its not-_

The taller man choked back his tears as he fell to his knees, weeping silently. His companion slowly knelt down and reached out, large hands cupping his petite face tenderly. The shorter man gazed wistfully into the other’s eyes and leaned in to whisper something into his ear, before slowly breaking into a smile once more.

This time, it was a serene one.

A smile which slowly faded away, along with the hands that cupped his face ever so delicately.

Jinyoung buried his face in his knees, whimpering softly.

\--------------------

_Sir...sir, what are you doing out here? Sir, are you okay? We need to treat you, please come this way._

The man looked up in a daze at the paramedic, whose face was obscured by a surgical mask. A pair of impersonal, gloved hands held onto his elbows, supporting him as he stood up limply. He stared blankly at his bare feet, chest tightening as he noticed a piece of cream coloured cloth draped loosely around his swollen ankle.

After a long pause and a gentle prompt by the paramedic, he hobbled slowly away from the edge of the roadside. A roadside that teetered dangerously over the edge of a cliff, where a pair of muddy and tattered loafers were placed neatly by the spot Jinyoung was crouching. The imposing sound of the waves breaking and crashing into the shore raged on, unrelenting, indifferent to the world around it.

As the sun disappears into the horizon, the sky settles into a soothing twilight, slowly revealing a vast multitude of gleaming stars. One of which, for a brief moment, shines brighter than the rest before gradually easing into a faint glow.

\--------------------

"The light of fallen stars

Illuminates a road

For those who would

Rendezvous with an unlit tomorrow"

~Aaron Maniam, Morning at Memory's Border.

**Author's Note:**

> :] thanks to anyone who willingly got hurt by my shit again.
> 
> my next fic might be the last for awhile. so it'll be happy. sort of happy happy. i promise.


End file.
